(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved water sampling device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water sampling device having a sample receptacle connected to an elongated telescopically extendable pole.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
One of the steps to be taken in determining the pollution in a given body of water is to periodically take samples therefrom. Quite frequently the area where the polluted sample needs to be taken is not directly adjacent to the shore making sampling difficult. Since the sampling areas of the body of water are not always easily accessible, it is difficult at times to obtain a true sample of the polluted water without time consuming spillage or having to use a boat.
When testing water for pollutants and the like it is necessary for a laboratory technician to first obtain a suitable sample. Many technicians use a string and bottle device which is unsatisfactory for efficient and accurate testing. The string and bottle device can be difficult to use and requires that the technician be able to stand relatively close to the water's edge to obtain samples more than a short distance from the shore. When samples are obtained using this technique the bottle is tossed in the general direction that the sample is to be taken and the string is pulled toward the technician to retrieve the bottle containing the sample. The water sample is then poured from the bottle into another container and the string and bottle arrangement is used to obtain another sample. When using this technique, there is an inherent chance that subsequent samples from different testing sites will be contaminated if the technician fails to properly rinse the bottle after obtaining the first sample.
Other devices for obtaining samples of polluted water are likewise known. For example, in Clarke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,038, there is disclosed a mosquito larvae dipper which includes a cup having a handle. The cup has generally diametrically opposed pouring grooves for emptying each sample into another container for analysis. The device has a handle support formed integrally with the cup wall which extends upwardly from the wall and has a coaxially arranged cylindrical opening for mounting the handle. This device, like the string and bottle, requires that the sample be poured into another container before transportation to the laboratory.
The device of the present invention overcomes the difficulties associated with the prior art devices described above by providing a water sampling device for easily obtaining a number of uncontaminated samples of polluted water at a distance away from the shore of a body of water.